


Illuminated

by misura



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's allegorical," Chaucer said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Wat/Chaucer, parchment_

"It's allegorical," Chaucer said.

Kate snickered. Roland looked mildly disbelieving. William glanced at _The Book of the Tavern Keeper_ again and flushed, which was the only halfway proper reaction amongst the lot of them, Wat felt, really it was.

"Allego- "

"Allegorical," Chaucer repeated. "It means it didn't happen."

"You mean it's a fonging lie!" Wat said. "All of it! One big fonging lie!"

"Well," Chaucer said. "A bit more complicated than that, but essentially - "

" 'cause it was me having my cock up yer arse, not the other way around," Wat said. "So you want to go and write it wasn't, well - "

William coughed. "I think he did write it that way, actually."

Kate and Roland nodded.

Wat blinked. "Well, how was _I_ s'posed to know that? I can't fonging read, now, can I?"


End file.
